Somebody Told Me
by Dulcina-and-Fueisu
Summary: Sequel to My Happy Ending. Aya told Yohji to wait, but what happened after that? Aya finds a date, but why are they familiar to Yohji? Omi and Ken have a part, mainly as comic reliefs.
1. Somebody Told Me PREVIEW

**Author's Note**: -gets on hands and knees and kisses reviewer's feet- I'm SOOOOO sorry! I know this is late. ... Really late, but life's been kinda hectic, and I've been moody, so I'll sit down to type and not feel like it. I'm throwing out the thought that I can write two chapters and stay one ahead. I haven't had much homework, but I have to work all class period. Hehe. Well, I've risen from the dead, so expect more updates. One a day, or maybe one every two or so days. This chapter is essentially the outline of the story. It'll show you what will happen later on, but not all of what will happen. The other chapters will be a game of fill in the blanks.

**To Reviewers:**

**KitsuneAkai13: **Hehe. Thank you, thank you, thank you. And thanks for the support. Sorry, again, that this took so long! I mean for this story to be less angsty and more humor. I liked Schuldich, too! Especially since his voice actor was the voice actor for one of my faves from Slayers. Zelgadis. Here's : hehe

**HeeroDuo4eva: **YES! I HAD TO LEAVE IT THERE! Lol. Howdy! (I get a kick out of saying that, now that I know you thought of me as 'Texas'. Haha!) Yeah. Schuschu died. He was beheaded. Brutal, yet efficient, ne? HERE'S THE SEQUEL! Though it's not soon...

**LoneCayt: **I don't remember asking, but how did you come up with your name? I like it. It's very unique. I wish I could have drawn out our poor favorite German's death, but it was hard enough as it was. I figured that I wanted him to be one of those characters that's major yet in the shadows, you know? Yeah, the sarcasm was my atonement. I agree with YohjixAya being good for angst-seekers. That's probably why it's one of my two favorites. The other's KenxAya. With all of these requests for angst, I'm wondering if I should throw more in here than I had planned. Think so? We're all sadists. Lol.

**Yohji's Aya: **HAHA! The name...ROCKS! Look back at your review, and then read this story. Here's the answer to your prayers. Hehe.

**RyuichiFreak: **I agree. I love my blondie WAY too much to let him be strewn aside out of hand, especially since it was all a misunderstanding. (Misunderstanding is muffled by a hand over mouth. Have you ever seen that movie? Oh, what was the name...) Hehe. I love analogies. They're always fun. Like crawling around in a school display case coated in dust. It would be Yohji/Aya, and maaaaaaybe. Lol.

**Metal Girl: **Oh! I could kiss you! -glomps her- You have given me an idea for my first BradxSchu story in this universe! -does a happy dance- I'll definitely do a KenxOmi arc. I find that even though I don't like that pair, they're fun to write. Most likely it'll wind up being a series of one-shots. I love Omi as top and Ken as bottom. Soooo much fun. I'm sorry it's taken so long! I hope you haven't lost your addiction!

**Fan of story: **-cracks up- I'm sorry. Your name is just so...hilarious. I never would have thought of it. Here's the sequel! We'll see if things work out, ne?

**Ceo Shinji: **Of course you agree. Hehe. Thanks for the praise! You get this sooner than the others anyway, since you're reading as I write. Lol.

**Evelyn: **I know! I'm terrible, aren't I? I do believe you're one of the few who understood that he lost his head. I'm sorry! I repent! -runs and tells Farfie she's an Angel of God and deserves to die-

**DarkRoseBlood: **You're lucky you reviewed so late in the game! A) It got my lazy bum in gear. B) You don't have to wait as long. I'm sorry for Schu! Look at my reply to Evelyn, so that I don't have to repeat. Lol. I admit it was abrupt. Yes, you do have an addiction to redheads. Of course, so do I. Lol. Oh yes, Omi will most definitely have my lovely, gorgeous, soccer-playing beaut wrapped right around his little finger. I know I left it hanging. I swear, I meant it to be longer! It just didn't work out that way...Lol. The review DID make sense. I typically think like that...KUDOS! -jumps on the kudos bars and chomps them down- I loved those granola bars...They were the best.

Ok, well, that's it for the reviewers. I decided to use a song for the first chapter of this.

This song gave me the REAL inspiration to write the plot in this direction.

**Disclaimer: **NONE OF THIS BESIDES THE PLOT AND THE GUY WHO YOU WILL SOON COME TO KNOW ARE MINE! Got it? Get it. Good. Have fun!

Minerva

**Somebody Told Me**

By Fueisu

Yohji crouched behind a potted plant near the table at which HIS redhead and that...that MAN sat. He'd been trying for the past week to find out Aya's date's name, but he hadn't had any luck yet. All his PI skills proved totally useless.

BREAK

They'd gone out SEVENTEEN times in the past WEEK and a HALF. Aya had never liked anyone this much before. Yohji glared at the man as he exited the shop., then shifted that glare to Omi and Ken. They hadn't even realized yet.

BREAK

Yohji sighed. He had followed the man to his apartments, only to find that no one else was out and about to give him the guy's name, and his break was nearly over.

BREAK

Yohji threw back his head after agreeing to the mission. Yet another night...This time he wouldn't get to be close to his Aya, his heaven.

BREAK

Yohji squeezed his eyes shut. Aya was surrounded by at least fifteen men with guns. There was no way he was getting out of that mess.

BREAK

The blonde clutched the redhead's hand as he sat by the bed.

BREAK

Yohji blinked when he pulled back the metal grating and saw scarlet high heels. Another mission, so soon?

BREAK

Yohji smiled wryly as he sat in the karaoke bar, listening to Omi and Ken singing a duet. He snuck a glance at Aya, to see the redhead tapping his fingers in time with the music on the tabletop. Was the snowman melting once again?

BREAK

Yohji tore open his door and marched downstairs, abandoning his self-deprecating thoughts for a moment to see what the ruckus was. He found Omi and Ken laughing in the kitchen, Ken pinned beneath Omi. The blonde turned and marched right back the way he'd come.

BREAK

He had followed Aya and his mystery man to a bar; the first time they'd gone to one instead of some classy restaurant. At least it was easier (and cheaper) to get in. He slid into a stool, and was startled when the person next to him gave him an enthusiastic greeting.

BREAK

Yohji blinked, then recognized them. "You're the one that told me about my friend and his boyfriend, aren't you?" The other man nodded enthusiastically.

BREAK

Yohji's eyes widened as he looked over at the pair sitting near them. "Wow…You're right."

BREAK

'I wonder if Aya knew…He does see all my girlfriend's since we're right next door to each other.' The blonde sighed. 'That evil little prick.'

BREAK

He grinned as he backed the man into the verbal corner. 'Asuka always did tell me I had terrific potential.'

BREAK_  
_

Yohji glanced in Aya's room as he passed by. He was just sitting on his bed, book forgotten in his lap. Yohji decided to try and start over and knocked on the door.

BREAK

Green eyes held sadness as violet turned away, and Yohji decided to leave it for another day.

BREAK

He entered the bar, letting the smell wash over him. He was amazed that Aya had been able to stand it that one time.

BREAK

He stubbed out his cigarette and abandoned his half-empty glass. Another day, another failure.

BREAK

Yohji scratched his head as he tried to figure out how Omi and Ken had achieved this. Again he was sitting in a booth at a karaoke bar next to Aya, listening to the shorter two of the group belt out another duet.

BREAK

The blonde brushed the hair out of his eyes, beer in his hand as he passed the kitchen. Omi and Ken were once again at the table, gossiping. He shook his head, but then a sentence caught his attention. Yohji's eyes widened, and the alcohol slightly fuzzing his brain seemed to disappear. He went to the sink and poured out the bottle of Moonlight beer before heading upstairs.

BREAK

Yohji tentatively knocked on Aya's door. He'd been wondering what had been up with Aya for the past few days, and now he knew.

BREAK

He sank down on the bed next to the redhead and watched him for a moment.

"So….What happened?"

BREAK

"He was kind of girly, wasn't he?"

Yohji gave Aya his best I-have-no-clue-who-you're-talking-about look. Aya sighed.

"I know you know who I mean."

BREAK

Yohji knocked for what seemed the zillionth time on Aya's door. He had decided to tell Aya everything about that guy.

BREAK

Omi entered the kitchen and cleared his throat. Aya and Yohji could see Ken skulking in the hallway. "We have an announcement to make."

BREAK

Aya looked Yohji up and down, sizing him up as though he'd never seen him before. "You seem to have _some_ potential."

BREAK

Yohji and Aya ran side by side down the hall, avoiding guards while heading towards the target.

BREAK

Aya glared at Yohji and walked away, then stood still withhis back turned.

BREAK

Aya closed his eyes, seriously thinking about what he should say. Yohji swallowed, remembering that Aya had only given him a maybe, so long ago.

BREAK

The redhead sighed and turned back to Yohji to give him his final decision.

BREAK

Omi knocked quietly on Ken's door and pushed it open. He went and sat on the bed next to him.

"Can we try this again, please?"

A/N: There you go. Tell me what you think. I know that this gives away a lot of the plot, but I hope it catches your interest. I did my best not to give away the ending. Believe me, there will be many surprises that didn't show up in here. Please R&R!

Fueisu


	2. Welcome

**HeeroDuo4eva:** Thank you for your review.

**Tigermink:** Thank you for your review.

**Ceo Shinji:** Thank you for your review.

**LoneCayt: **Thank you for your review.

**Dead Insomniac:** Thank you for your review.

**DarkRoseBlood:** Thank you for your review.

Next chapter I'll give a personal reply to reviews. You'll see further on why I'm not answering them until next chapter. & time/scene change (&) character change

**Welcome: Chapter 1**

By Minerva

Yohji looked up from the arrangement he was working on to beam a smile at the man walking though the door.

"Welcome to the Kitten in the House!" Ken left the register to tend to their first customer since the schoolgirl rush as Yohji dropped the smile after seeing it wasn't a woman.

The blonde sighed and set down the flower he was holding.

"Oi, Ken, I'm taking a break. This is boring and I need coffee." Ken shot him a thumb's up. Yohji hung up his apron and went into the kitchen. The only reason Ken approved of the break was the blonde's moping. Ever since Aya wouldn't get back together with him he'd been irritable non-stop.

Yohji grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the little table. He was opening the newspaper when Aya came downstairs, fancily dressed. He passed Yohji and made to enter the shop.

"And where are you going so fancily dressed?" Aya ignored him and went ahead through the door. Yohji, curiosity piqued, followed.

He watched in horror as the man in the shop turned to Aya and greeted him warmly. Warmly…? They went out the door before Yohji could pick up the shattered pieces of his mind.

Ken watched the blonde, amused, until he rushed out the door, calling back that he'd be back later. The brunette followed, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Hey! Get your lazy ass back here! I'm not going to man the shop alone all day!" He stood in front of the shop, watching Yohji disappear after the car Aya had gotten into. Once they were gone Ken sighed and went back in the shop. He went over to the table where Yohji had been working and took over the arrangement. "Why me?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yohji slid his shades to the top of his head when he finally reached the restaurant with the mystery man's car parked in front. How much money had he invested in his little private investigation? He'd lost count at $400. That included bribes, meals, disguises, etc. Who ever said that being a stalker was a cheap profession? You had to be loaded to be any good.

He strolled in casually and spotted a slightly seedy-looking waiter. Yohji went over and calmly slid a twenty into his free hand.

"What do you say you let me borrow an extra apron?" he murmured. The waiter smirked and motioned with his hand.

"Follow me." He started off and Yohji followed. They entered an employees only area which turned out to be a closet. It had all of the extra aprons and uniforms. Yohji grinned at the man and grabbed an outfit.

A quick trip to the bathroom and the blonde was ready. Yohji crouched behind a potted plant near the table at which HIS redhead and that...that MAN sat. He'd been trying for the past week to find out Aya's date's name, but he hadn't had any luck yet. All his PI skills proved totally useless.

(A/N: Is that familiar to any of you? I wonder why. Go back to the first chapter and actually READ the Author's Notes. All will be made clear.)

He listened to them talk over lunch. Aya laughed. He honest to God LAUGHED. It was all Yohji could do to keep from jumping over the plants and throttling the other man when he made the redhead laugh.

At one point while he was peeking over to catch a glimpse of them, Aya looked straight at him. Yohji would have sworn that the redhead knew he was there the whole time and was playing with his head.

When they called for a check Yohji snuck away to head back to the shop. He knew what would happen next. They would split the cost of lunch and then the man would drive Aya back to the Koneko. Yohji made sure to be back before Aya once he realized that it was a daily thing.

He entered to a glare from Ken. The glare was so heated that it made Yohji realize just how angry Ken was over having to deal with the shop on his own. He, luckily for Yohji, hadn't told Omi or Aya yet.

"Don't you dare go out tomorrow. I swear, I will beat the living daylights out of you," Ken threatened. Yohji waved a hand at him.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way. I'll stick around." He went in back to change into an apron, and by the time he came back out Aya had arrived. He nodded to him and went to the table to work on his abandoned arrangement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yohji sighed and ignored the two men as they left the shop. It had been a week since the man's first arrival, and Yohji had given up on following them. Ken had accidentally let it slip to Omi that Yohji had been following Aya every time it left. The blonde glanced up from the register to see Ken glaring at him through his one good eye while watering the flowers. The petite blonde was so angry at Yohji for ditching work that he'd whirled to face him -- forgetting how close to Ken, who was sitting, he stood. Now Ken had a beautiful swollen eye that promised to blossom into a bruise in a couple of days.

Yohji ducked his head and went back to work. Hours later Aya came home, looking a tad _too_ happy. Yohji cast him a suspicious glance, and then snuck a look at Ken to see if he noticed anything. He was still glaring at him single-mindedly.

"Ken, you might want to pay more attention to what you're doing," the blonde said. Ken blinked and looked down at the plant and found the floor flooded. He yelped and ran to get the mop and turn off the water. Yohji stood to go into the kitchen, but he saw Aya standing there, hand to his mouth. The hamster beneath the blonde scalp went into overdrive, and quickly came to a conclusion. Aya's date had ended with a kiss.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Ken stared wide-eyed at the empty room. He was gone for TWO SECONDS and Yohji disappeared.

"ARGH!" He threw down the mop and went to sit behind the register, rubbing at his temples. "I'm going to KILL HIM!" Omi, of course, chose this moment to come home.

"Who?" Ken's head shot up, and he smiled nervously.

"What…do you mean?" Omi rolled his eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean. You just said that you were 'going to kill him.' Who's 'him'?" Omi asked in a dangerous tone of voice. Ken sighed.

"Yohji. He just disappeared." The tall blonde was definitely going to get him for this one.

"He WHAT?! That idiot! I'm docking his pay!" Omi turned the sign to closed and then dragged Ken towards the back. "We'll check upstairs for him, and if he's there, Heaven help him." Ken sighed and let himself be dragged.

They reached Yohji's door and Omi tried the knob. Locked. He raised one small fist and pounded on the door as hard as he could.

"Yohji, I swear, if you're in there, you're going to get it! You are NOT cutting work again!" There was no answer. Omi sighed. "I guess we'll just have to catch him later." He turned to Ken. "Let's go spar. Maybe that way I won't kill him."

Ken thought fast. He didn't want to be used to wipe the floor by Omi… "But what about the shop?"

"I flipped the sign to closed, remember? You're not getting out of this. Come on." He switched his grip to Ken's ear and tugged. They were on the roof in no time, and Omi rooted around in the shed up there until he found their pads.

"Hand-to-hand combat sound good? Good." He tossed the equipment to Ken without giving him a chance to answer. Ken caught it and got ready. At least Omi was decent and gave him the pads. Why couldn't it be Aya that Omi took his frustration out on? He took a stance, regardless of his thoughts, and waited for Omi to attack.

Omi rushed at him, and they tumbled back and forth trading blows. After a while Ken was panting and hunched over, while Omi was still straight-backed, unscathed. The brunette straightened, and Omi pounced on him. Ken could tell the the blonde had gotten rid of most of his frustration already. Now he was just being a pain and having fun.

Ken landed on his back, hands caught underneath him from trying to catch himself and Omi sitting on top of him. The blonde settled down, content to stay where he was until Ken caught his breath. Ken tried to tell Omi that he was making that impossible, but he couldn't get it out between gasps.

Omi leaned forward to hear him better, and Ken took advantage. With Omi's weight lifted a bit he was able to roll over so he was crushing the blonde instead of the other way around. Omi glared and shoved Ken off, then put him in an armlock and forced him to his feet.

"Umm…Omi? What are you doing?" the brunette asked nervously. He didn't get an answer. Omi dug through the stuff in the shed, keeping a firm grip on Ken. He came up with a pair of handcuffs. Ken's eyes widened. "What are you going to do with those?"

Omi shot him an angelic smile before cuffing him to the pipe in the shed. He patted him on the shoulder and exited the shed, leaving the door open.

"I promise to come get you after dinner. No food for you for making me hit my head so hard. I might just send Yohji up to join you…" He headed down the stairs.

Ken sighed and sat down. "Isn't that just oh so comforting." He settled down for a long, hungry night. At least it was summer.

After a few minutes he was bored and decided to go to sleep. Ken closed his eyes, only to hear the door to the roof open. Omi's smiling face popped around it.

"Like my joke?" He walked over and uncuffed Ken, laughing the whole time. Ken sighed in relief, and Omi blinked at him.

"You didn't REALLY believe I'd leave you out here all night. Did you?" Omi asked. Ken laughed sheepishly.

"What makes you say that?"

A/N: End. Please R&R. I hope that you read the note in here and went back to check out the author's notes. It should have cleared up your confusion.


End file.
